fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34
|image = |manufacture = |make = |model = Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 |production = 1999-2002 |status = Discontinued |class = Sport compact/Midsize |bodystyle = 2-door coupe |engine = 2.6L RB26DETT twin turbo l6 |bodymods = |specialtymods = |wheels = HRE 446 |tires = Toyo 275/30ZR-19 (F/R) |suspensionmods = |paint = House of Kolor Platinum Pearl |plate = T4U 842''2 Fast 2 Furious'' |Driver = Brian O'Conner |Used for = Street racing |Fate = Confiscated by U.S Customs, presumably impounded |Appears In = |See Also = 2002 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 |manufacturer = }} The 1999 Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R is a major car driven by Brian O'Conner in 2 Fast 2 Furious. History ''Turbo-Charged Prelude'' After having his 1991 Dodge Stealth impounded by officers in Dallas, , Brian gets a ride from "The Girl" to a used car dealership, where he spots the Skyline. Brian purchases the car in cash with his previous winnings and drives it away. He later gives it a paint job, adds a GT-R badge to the grill, and works underneath the car in a garage. He uses it to participate in more races, even being seen trying to be raced against by two bikers. Brian then reaches a fork in the highway, the left side going straight to New York while the right exit heads towards Miami, Florida. Brian drives to Miami, where he smiles after seeing some girls and then again as he spots a Toyota Supra and a Mazda RX-7. ''2 Fast 2 Furious'' Brian uses his Nissan Skyline to participate in the street race hosted by Tej Parker. He races against the likes of his friend Suki, and opponents Slap Jack and Orange Julius. Slap Jack's 1993 Toyota Supra competes against the Skyline successfully until he makes too wide a turn, allowing Brian to take the lead. The Skyline successfully makes the bridge jump and wins the race, but everyone is forced to flee when the cops show up. Brian is able escape most of them, but Agent Markham fires an ESD harpoon at the Skyline, shutting it down. The car is impounded following Brian's arrest by the U.S. Customs agent. Specifications The Nissan Skyline's produced for the film were all R34s (the model itself was introduced back in 1998). The R34 in the films were powered by a RB26DETT 2.6-liter, DOHC, 24-valve straight six sitting longitudinally in the engine bay that's force fed by twin turbos and officially rated at 280 hp. The R34's engine feeds a six-speed Getrag gearbox that in turn sends power to the ATTESA all-wheel-drive system, which electronically varies the torque split.[http://www.imcdb.org/vehicle_2889-Nissan-Skyline-GT-R-R34-1999.html 2 Fast 2 Furious - Internet Car Movie Database.com]"2 Fast 2 Furious" Brian O'conner 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 Super HICAS four-wheel steering is also aboard and includes an electronic feedback control system to ensure precise wheel positioning under extreme circumstances. But the big change for the R34 from previous Skylines was a stiffened body shell and fresh aerodynamic design. This car has carbon-fiber under-car diffusers and a new rear wing. The Skyline R34's suspension is tight. According to sportcompacweb.com, it would take "a rear-quarter" from another vehicle for R34's rear end to lose control. The level of traction in the R34 makes "burnouts" in the vehicle isn't a "Caterpillar D9". The production crew responsible for the R34's removed the front driveshaft from the vehicle and disabled the Skyline's four-wheel steering "so it could misbehave like a regular car". Other features of the R34 include a C-West Body kit a blue long striped vinyl, HRE rims and a C-West spoiler wing. Brian's Nissan Skyline GT-R is equipped with 2.6 liter RB26DETT Twin turbocharger and the engine can push around 330HP (stock). Gallery Screenshots Turbo-Charged Prelude Zzz-skyline.png|Brian's Skyline prior to its restoration 2 Fast 2 Furious Brian's Skyline - Door.png Nissan Skyline - Blue Underglow.png Starting up the Skyline - 2F2F.png 1999 Skyline License Plate.png Brian's Skyline - Tej's Garage.png Heading to the Race - Skyline Rear View.png Heading to the Race - Skyline Rear View (2).png Brian - Heading to the Race.png 1999 Nissan Skyline - Side View.png Skyline - Heading to the Race.png Enter the Skyline - 2F2F.png 1999 Skyline R34 front.png Enter the Skyline (2).png Bullitt Arrives - 2F2F.png The Fourth Racer - 2F2F.png Brian's Skyline - Front Left Bumper View.png|Brian arrives to the starting line Brian's Skyline - Front Left Bumper View (2).png Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R - Exhaust.png Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R - Exhaust (2).png The Four Racers - 2F2F.png 1999 Skyline - Instrument Panel.png|Instrumental panel/cluster Skyline & Supra - Rear View 2F2F.png Skyline Interior - Catching up to Slap Jack.png Skyline Interior - Catching up to Slap Jack (2).png Skyline, RX-7 & Supra - 2F2F.png Skyline & Supra - 2F2F.png Skyline R34 GT-R vs. Supra Mk IV.png Skyline, RX-7, Supra & S2000.png Supra Mk IV vs. Skyline R34 GT-R.png Slap Jack Leading - Supra, Skyline & S2000.png Brian's Skyline behind SJ's Supra.png Skyline vs. Supra - Bumper 2 Bumper.png Brian's Skyline - Behind the Supra.png Brian's R34 GT-R.png Brian's R34 GT-R (2).png Skyline R34 GT-R vs. Supra Mk IV JZA80.png Brian's '99 Skyline - 2nd Place.png Skyline over Supra - Mid Air.png Skyline in the Lead - 2F2F Bridge Jump.png Brian wins the race - 2F2F.png Brian's Powerslide - Skyline 2F2F.png Skyline Powerslide - 2F2F.png Brian's Skyline - Fleeing from the cops.png Brian's Skyline - Fleeing from the cops (2).png Brian's Skyline Instrument Panel - Disabled.png| The speedometers disabled. Nissan Skyline Disabled - 2F2F.png| Brian's GTR hits a parking meter after it got disabled. Brian arrested by U.S Customs.png|Brian arrested by U.S Customs Promotional 2 Fast 2 Furious - Promo Still.jpg Misc. 1999 Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R - Motor Trend.jpg Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 from 2F2F.jpg 2-Fast-2-Furious-Brian-OConners-Skyline-R34-GT-R.jpg|The 1999 Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R on display at Universal Front-Side-2-Fast-2-Furious-Brian-OConners-Skyline-R34-GT-R.jpg|Brian's Skyline R34 GT-R on display as one of the Picture Cars in the Studio Tour. Inside_view_of_the_Skyline.jpg‎ |The 1999 Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R Inside view. Trivia *The car was rented from technical advisor of the first two films, Craig Lieberman. It was originally black and then repainted by Craig and again for the movie. Craig disagreed with the muscle graphics added to the car as it was a JDM Car. A total of five GT-R's were purchased and modified for the movie, while the "jump car" was destroyed after completing the stunt. *One of the R34 doubles that were used in the film is currently at Universal Studios Hollywood. As of 2015, it is shown as one of the vehicles in the Picture Cars section in the Studio Tour. Notes References Category:2 Fast 2 Furious Category:2 Fast 2 Furious Cars Category:Cars Category:Tuners